


Aenigma

by sakhi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Bagi Akashi, Kuroko adalah teka-teki. [Akashi/Kuroko, Ore!Akashi, drabble]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	Aenigma

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction

_e·nig·ma_

_(ĭ-nĭg′mə)_

_n. pl. **e·nig·mas** also **e·nig·ma·ta** (-mə-tə)_

_ One that is puzzling, ambiguous, or inexplicable. _

* * *

* * *

“Apa gunanya kapal uap tanpa batu bara, menurutmu?”

Kuroko Tetsuya melirik seseorang di hadapannya. Apa gunanya, katanya? Tentu tidak ada, ‘kan? Bukankah batu bara ialah bahan bakar untuk mengoperasikannya? Orang itu pastilah tahu, dan seingat Kuroko ia bukan dungu.

Sebelah alis samar terangkat, menatap manik delima yang juga menatapnya lekat, “Menurutmu?”

“Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan kupikir melanggar nilai kesopanan. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Kuroko?”

Oh, ya. Tentu saja Kuroko berpikir begitu. Mereka nyaris selalu memikirkan hal yang sama, 'kan? Tentang larangan dan kenyataan, fiksi dan ilusi, dunia dan setelahnya, nyaris semuanya. Namun, tetap saja, pikiran mereka tidak berada pada tubuh yang sama. Pikiran Akashi, semua pertanyaan yang Akashi ajukan pada Kuroko, bahkan diri Kuroko sendiri, ialah labirin bagi Akashi―berliku-liku, rumit, terlalu banyak ia temui jalan buntu.

“Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu.”

Kuroko adalah labirin—labirin yang penuh kejutan dan belokan, menyesatkan Akashi dalam liku-liku buntu.

“Tidak perlu memikirkan jawaban yang rumit, Kuroko.”

Kuroko adalah labirin. Teka-teki paling menggelikan, namun menantang untuk segera dipecahkan. Serupa gurun Sahara, labirin raksasa rumit meskipun tanpa dinding-dinding pembatas. Lantas kemanakah arah pertanyaan Akashi ini?

“Tentu saja kapal uap akan kehilangan fungsinya tanpa bahan bakar, Akashi-kun.”

Kuroko adalah labirin—

“Begitulah aku … jika tanpamu, Kuroko.”

―Semakin Akashi mencari jalan keluar, semakin ia tersesat.

Detik itu Kuroko tidak bergerak sesenti pun dari duduknya, tapi rasanya ia akan segera terbang tinggi ke angkasa.

**END**


End file.
